1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to concrete blocks for forming a curbstone adapted to be partly immersed in the ground adjacent a driveway. The blocks are particularly characterized by an illuminated housing inside the portion of the blocks adapted to lie above the ground.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,184 is directed to an illuminated driveway curbing consisting of an inverted V-shaped cover made of transparent plastic adapted to house illuminating means. The cover projects light upwardly over a complete 180 degree angle and is bolted on the surface of a flat driveway.
The illuminated safety curbing described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,808 includes a plastic cover mounted on a rigid base structure which is adapted to be bolted above a flat surface.
Canadian patent No. 307,360 describes a traffic signal consisting in a recess in a sidewalk at a street intersection. Illuminating means are provided to project light on colored lenses closing the recess.
In the prior patents, none was found which describes a self-contained concrete block adapted to be partly immersed in the ground wherein the block is provided with an illuminated housing above the ground for projecting light towards an adjacent driveway. The fact that the housing is built in a concrete block and that the lighting means must be replaced is taken into consideration. A channel is foreseen for allowing air circulation. The channel is directed downwardly for eliminating the product of any condensation. The same channel is also used for the passage of electrical wires and its exit is located above the ground for maintaining the air circulation.